digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjamon
Ninjamon (Igamon in Japan) is a Mutant Digimon who uses the Iga-style ninja skills. He wanders the Digital World learning new information. It performs covert operations, hiding in the trees or underwater where he is difficult to see. Ninjamon do covert operations in the Digital World for Digimon Kings as hired assassins. They rarely roam around the Digital World without a mission, task, or quest. Ninjamon specialize in spying and moving around unnoticed. Ninjamon's arsenal includes a ninja sword, shuriken, kunai, and smokescreen bombs. He is also a master of ninja skills: camouflage, stealth and bunshin (creating duplicates of himself). Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Ninjamon are recruitable enemies in Piemon's Palace.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A Ninjamon was a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a town filled with Floramon and Mushroomon. He fought Shurimon until Yolei recalled him to retreat to ShogunGekomon's hideaway. While everyone slept, Ninjamon sneaked a Dark Spiral on ShogunGekomon and he went on a rampage. While the others battled ShogunGekomon, Floramon and Mushroomon, Shurimon engaged Ninjamon in a fight even when the Control Spire was destroyed and Ninjamon was freed to see who was better ninja master. Shurimon took him down and Ninjamon retreated vowing to fight him again. However, this never happened. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Ninjamon digivolves from Floramon without a digi-egg in line 27.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ninjamon appears as a boss after Blossomon takes a certain amount of damage causing it to de-digivolve into him, after taking more damage it de-digivolves into Floramon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Ninjamon are enemies in the Sinkhole Crevasse. The Ninjamon from "Big Trouble in Little Edo" is the boss which must be fought to save Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon. The Ninjamon card, titled "Shuriken Nage", teaches a Digimon the Shuriken Nage technique. Shuriken Nage allows the user to attack twice with Data-type damage.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier A Ninjamon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad Keenan Crier and Falcomon appeared at the Holy Capital with a bunch of Ninjamon. The Ninjamon together dismantled a Gizumon-XT. One was spying on Akihiro Kurata. When it came to the Gizmon invasion, the Ninjamon were in the water and took down two of them. Some were destroyed when the Gizmon XT self-destructed, others were killed by the Gizmon. When ElDoradimon was destroyed in the Real World, what happened to the surviving Ninjamon after that remains a mystery. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Ninjamon digivolves from Palmon, and can digivolve further into Mamemon, MetalMamemon or Piximon .There is a 5% chance that through special means from veggiemon. When the citys rate is 40 ninjamon wants to fight you on the Digimon Bridge. He joins the city and works at the secret Item shop. Digimon World 2 Ninjamon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve further into Mamemon. Digimon World 3 Ninjamon is only available as a Blue Champion Card with 11/10. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Ninjamon digivolves from Mushroomon and appears in Resistor Jungle. Attacks * * * * * Ninja Hopping * Variations / Subspecies * Kougamon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Mutant Digimon Category:Digimon species